Philip Hammial
United States | other_names = | known_for = Poetry and art | education = | employer = | occupation = Poet, publisher, editor, artist, art curator | title = | spouse = Anne Welch | partner = | children = One child | parents = | relatives = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Philip Roby Hammial (born January 10, 1937) is an American-born Australian poet, publisher, editor, artist and art curator. His achievements include 24 collections of poetry, 30 solo sculpture exhibitions, and (serving as the director/curator of The Australian Collection of Outsider Art) 26 exhibitions of Australian Outsider Art in five countries. Life Hammial grew up in and around Detroit, Michigan. He graduated from Farmington High School in 1954. After three years in the engine rooms of US Navy ships he went to Olivet College in Olivet, Michigan, and then to the Ohio University in Athens, Ohio, where he discovered poetry, art, philosophy and history. Graduating with honors in English Literature and Philosophy in 1963, he went on to travel the world for a total of eleven years, visiting 81 countries & working in three: Denmark, England and Greece. In 1972 he arrived in Sydney on a tourist visa and nine months later was granted a resident visa. He is now an Australian citizen, married to Anne Welch an English as a second language teacher, with one child, Genevieve Aloka, born in 1997, and has been living in the Blue Mountains since 1994. Hammial started work at the age of twelve and had over one hundred jobs in five countries before retiring in 2000. A member of the Woodford Bush Fire Brigade between 1995 and 2003, Hammial fought many of the fires that raged through the Blue Mountains during those years. An environmental and human rights activist, he has worked as a volunteer for the Wilderness Society and for the Free Tibet Action Group. Literary and artistic career Hammial has published twenty-four collections of poetry and is the editor of “25 poètes australiens”, an anthology published in Trois-Rivières and Paris. He is also the editor (with Ulli Beier and Rudi Krausmann) of the seminal “Outsider Art in Australia”. As the director of The Australian Collection of Outsider Art, he has curated or helped to organize twenty-six exhibitions of Australian Outsider Art – in Australia, Germany, France, Belgium and the United States. The most recent exhibition – “Australian Outsiders” (23 artists) – spent two months at the Orange Regional Gallery, seven weeks at the Hazelhurst Regional Gallery and then went to the Halle St. Pierre in Paris for six months (September 2006 to February 2007) where it was very well received. Hammial himself is also an artist. He has had thirty-two solo exhibitions and his work has been included in over seventy group exhibitions. In 1979 he became the editor of Island Press. The oldest small press in Australia still publishing poetry, Island was founded in 1970 by Philip Roberts and has published fifty-eight titles to date. Recognition Hammial's significance to Australian poetry has been recognised by the Australia Council, which awarded him a Senior Writer’s Fellowship in 1996, an Established Writer’s Fellowship in 2004 and the Nancy Keesing Studio at the Cité Internationale des Arts in Paris in 2009. Two of his poetry collections were short-listed for the Kenneth Slessor Prize – “Bread” in 2001 and “In the Year of Our Lord Slaughter’s Children” in 2004 and one was short-listed for the ACT Poetry Prize - "Skin Theory" in 2010. His poems have appeared in 21 anthologies of Australian poetry and in 87 journals in 9 countries. He has represented Australia at six major international poetry festivals – Poetry Africa 2000 in Durban, South Africa; the Festival Franco-Anglais de Poesie, Paris, 2000; The World Festival of Poets, Tokyo, 2000; the Festival International de la Poésie, Trois-Rivières, 2004; the Micro Festival, Prague, 2009 and the Festival Franco-Anglais de Poesie, Melbourne, 2010. In 2001 he had a one month writer-in-residency at the Fundacion Valparaiso in Mojacar, Spain and for six months in 2009/10 he was the Australian writer-in-residence at the Cite International des Arts in Paris. Awards *1988: Rothman’s Foundation Poetry Prize *2001: short-listed for a NSW Premier's Award and the Kenneth Slessor prize *2004: short-listed for the Kenneth Slessor prize * 2010: short-listed for the ACT Poetry Prize Publications Poetry * Footfalls and Notes. Cammeray, NSW: Saturday Centre, 1976. * Mastication Poems. Cammeray, NSW: Saturday Centre, 1977. * Hear Me Eating. Brisbane: Makar Press, 1977. * Chemical Cart. Sydney: Island Press, 1977. * More Bath, Less Water. North Sydney, NSW: Red Press, 1978. * Swarm. Sydney: Island Press, 1979. *''Squeeze''. Sydney: Island Press, 1985. * Vehicles of Refuge, Abundance, Repentance, Jubilation, Beatitude, Transfiguration, Supplication, etc. (with Anthony Mannix). Sydney: Island Press, 1985. * Pell Mell. Wentworth Falls, NSW: Black Lightning Press, 1988. * Travel/Writing. (with Ania Walwicz). Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1989. * With One Skin Less. Sydney: Hale and Iremonger, 1994. * Just Desserts. Woodford, NSW: Island Press, 1995. * "Black Market" in Judith Rodriguez (edited), The Wild Life. Ringwood, Vic: Penguin, 1996, pp. 113–204. * Bread. Fitzroy North, Vic: Black Pepper, 2000. * Auto One. Newtown, NSW: Vagabond Press, 2003. * In the Year of Our Slaughtered Children. Woodford, NSW: Island Press, 2003. * Voodoo Realities. Woodford, NSW: Island Press, 2005. * Sugar Hits. Woodford, NSW: Island Press, 2006. * Juggernaut. Woodford, NSW: Island Press, 2007. * Wig Hat On. Woodford, NSW: Island Press, 2008. * Skin Theory. Glebe, NSW: Puncher & Wattmann, 2009. * Drink from the Animal. Woodford, NSW: Island Press Co-operative, 2010. * Detroit. . Woodford, NSW: Island Press Co-operative, 2012.Search results = au:Philip Hammial," WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 3, 2015. Edited *''Outsider Art in Australia'' (edited with Rudi Krausmann; Ulli Beier). Paddington, NSW: Aspect Publications, 1989. *''25 poètes australiens'' (edited with Nicole Martel & Émile Martel). Trois Rivières, QC: Écrits des Forges, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Australian Poetry Library.Philip Hammial (1936– ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 10, 2012. See also *List of Australian poets References *Wilde, W., Hooton, J. & Andrews, B. (1994) ”The Oxford Companion of Australian Literature” 2nd ed. South Melbourne, Oxford University Press Notes External links ;Poems * Two poems: "Affair," "Sartorial" in the Mascara Literary Review. *Philip Hammial at PoemHunter (18 poems) *sPhilip Hannuak (USA, 1937) at Poetry International (20 poems) * Philip Hammial (1936– ) in the Australian Poetry Library (494 poems) ;Audio / video *Philip Hammial poems at YouTube ;About * Philip Hammial Official website. * [http://galatearesurrection8.blogspot.com/2007/11/voodoo-realities-by-philip-hammial.html Pam Brown engages Voodoo Realities] * [http://www.hotsdots.com/poetry/2007/04/philip-hammial-sugar-hits-woodford-island-press-2006-79pp/ Philip Hammial: Sugar Hits] reviewed in Australian Poetry Review. Category:1937 births Category:Living people Category:Australian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Magazine publishers (people) Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Poets